


Artificial Frequencies

by twilight_shades



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_shades/pseuds/twilight_shades
Summary: Barry joins the Legends for a mission and loses his inhibitions.  Set vaguely in season 1 of Legends of Tomorrow.





	Artificial Frequencies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own. Complete fiction.

Just as the decisive blow is struck, Barry gets a face-full of some sort of powder. It’s dark purple and sparkling, which seems like a bad sign. Barry reels back and then latches on to Leonard’s arm. Leonard thinks about shaking him off, but Barry’s unsteady on his feet, so Leonard just lets him hang on. Sara makes sure the thing is actually broken and not affecting any of the ‘wizards’ anymore. The ‘wizards’ mostly look dazed and confused and about how you would expect a cult member to be after being instantly deprogrammed. And no one knows what the hell the powder is or what it does.

Once they get on the ship, Leonard looks pointedly at Barry’s hands on his arm.

Barry just smiles widely at him and says, “I want to have sex.” He honestly looks a little high.

Leonard raises an eyebrow.

“With you,” Barry clarifies. “Like, I think maybe I have for a while now.”

Sara raises her brows, Mick snorts, Stein looks both faintly intrigued and perturbed, no one else is paying attention. Yet.

“Yeah, I know, kid,” Leonard says.

“You do?”

“You’ve checked me out every time we’ve gone up against each other.”

“I have?”

Leonard nods.

Barry’s brow furrows. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“Yes, that would have been a good thing to bring up as the cops came over to cuff me.”

“I bet you’re good,” Barry says a little absently, staring off into the distance. 

Everyone is paying attention, now. They probably need better boundaries.

“He is. Really, very good,” Mick says.

“Thanks, Mick,” Leonard says dryly.

Barry’s pouting. “Oh, you two, um, are together then?”

“We’ve hooked up a few times, we’re not married,” Leonard says.

“Though we were once, for like three days,” Mick interjects.

Leonard gives Mick a confused look, he doesn’t remember that.

“Rio. Carnival.”

Ah. That explains that.

“How good is he?” Jax asks Mick curiously.

“Is this really a discussion that should be had here, with everyone?” Stein asks.

Stein’s probably right, Leonard should stop this, get Barry to medical or something, but really, right now, it just seems like this could add to his reputation. And sometimes a reputation can do more for you on a con than any actual skill. So, he lets it continue.

“Hell yes!” Sara exclaims.

“He can be more distracting than fire,” Mick says decisively.

Leonard’s more than a little touched by that, but he keeps his tone sardonic as he says, “That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said about me.”

Mick just sniffs and shrugs.

“I can vibrate,” Barry says eagerly, smiling hopefully at Leonard.

Everyone’s attention snaps to Barry.

“Gideon, what was in that powder?” Leonard asks.

“A neuroactive substance that appears to affect the orbitofrontal cortex, which can cause impulsivity and disinhibition,” Gideon reports.

“C’mon, kid, we’re going to medical,” Leonard says and steers Barry down the corridor, away from the crew.

“We’re not going to have sex there, are we?” Barry asks disappointedly.

“No.”

“Why not?” Barry whines.

“I ain’t a hero, but I ain’t that guy, either.”

“Whatever,” Barry says sullenly.

Leonard wants to say something about acting like a teenager makes it worse, but he knows Barry isn’t really in control here. “Tell you what, Scarlet, you get this cleared from your system, come and find me. You can demonstrate your, ah, vibrational qualities.”

“Really?” Barry asks, peering at him suspiciously.

Leonard shrugs. “If you aren’t so embarrassed that you decide you got to go hide away – wasn’t just me you said all that in front of.”

“I am holding you to that.”

Leonard smiles. “I’m a thief and a liar, but that, yeah, you can hold me to that.” He lets his smile go wicked. “Or something else, if you want.”

“I, uh, oh, y-yeah,” Barry stutters out, eyes wide.

Leonard guides a less reluctant Barry along, thinking about possibilities.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you find any typos or if the format is messed up or if you think I need any tags.


End file.
